summoners_war_frfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Arène
L'arène est l'endroit où les joueurs se battent en PVP (joueur contre joueur) ainsi que contre des NPC (rivaux) , en utilisant leur monstres. Chaque bataille coûte une ( Invitation d'Arène ), qui recharge à un taux de 1 invitation / 30 minutes. Pendant les batailles, chaque joueur aura une équipe de quatre monstres, le gagnant étant celui qui bat tous les monstres de l'adversaire. Gagner une bataille offre aux joueurs des récompenses diverses, comme des Pierre de mana, de l'énergie, de l'exp et parfois des cristaux. En outre, les joueurs reçoivent aussi des récompenses basé sur les classements hebdomadaires, qui sont déterminées par la quantité de points d'arène accumulés ]. Elles peuvent également être utilisées comme monnaie pour acheter des articles ( dans la boutique de gloire). Si les joueurs accumulent suffisamment de victoires consécutives, Des primes aux points de gloire seront donnés, ainsi que des bonus temporaires aux stats de monstres. Histoire Dans les temps anciens, divers invocateurs ont été engagés dans des guerres sans fin. Avant ces guerres ont détruit le monde, a créé un système où invocateurs ont participé à des matchs d'arène. Grâce à l'Arena, le monde a été épargnée de la destruction que les invocateurs tenus mutuellement en échec. Combats Matches in the Arena follow basic gameplay mechanics similar to battles in thehttp://summonerswar.wikia.com/wiki/Scenario%7CScenario and Dungeons. Players compete using teams of four each, with the winner being the one which defeats all of the opposing player's monsters. PVP matches are not live however, with defending players having their monsters controlled by the game's AI. In addition, players on defense have access to specialArcane Towers, which automatically deal armor ignoring damage directly to all of the opposing player's monsters. Towers have low attack speed, and so attack infrequently, although as matches progress, towers begin to speed up the rate of attack. Players may build up to ten towers, with each tower contributing 300 damage. Occasionally, a match may end with neither player winning. Often, this happens when both monster teams find themselves in a never ending loop. If an excessive amount of turns pass by, the attacking player has the option of calling a draw. Neither players will lose any Arena or Glory Points, though the attacking player will have their winning streak reset. Arena Points Arena Points determine weekly rankings in the Arena, and are gained from winning matches. The amount gained from each battle is determined by the relative strength of the opponent. Additionally, players can also lose Arena Points for losing a match. Arena Points are reset every two weeks, usually at the end of the second Sunday. Glory Points Glory points are earned by winning Arena matches. They do not contribute to player rank, but instead act as a second currency which can be used to buy things at the Glory Shop. Consecutive Wins Special rewards are given to players who win consecutively. These are additive bonuses to HP and ATK. These benefits will disappear if players lose a match, tie a match, reset or refresh a match list, or when the buffs expire in an hour. The following are the possible buffs for win streaks: * 2-Winning Streak - HP 5% Bonus * 4-Winning Streak - ATK 5% Bonus * 6-Winning Streak - HP 5% Bonus * 8-Winning Streak - ATK 5%Bonus * 10-Winning Streak - HP +10% Bonus ATK +10% Bonus * Buff max (10 Winning Streak) - HP 20%, ATK 20%, Beating the 10 Players in Match List Any player that achieve to defeat the 10 players on his match-up list, the list will be automatically refreshed and the player will be rewarded with 2Arena Invitation. The wins doesn't need to be consecutive. Weekly rewards At the end of every week (the end of each Sunday), players will be rewarded with various prizes based on how how well they finish in the weekly standings, which is determined by the amount of arena points accumulated. Additionally, some ranking rewards require players to finish within a certain portion of the population (for example, finishing within the top 2000). RIVAL As you level up through the game you will find Rivals at specific intervals of the game and you currently unlock the last Rival Kiyan at level 28. Arena Challenge When you have reached the needed level to unlock the next Rival you will receive a notification on the left of the screen with a image of two swords and this will inform you that you have a new Rival/Challenger in the Arena. Gready Monsters: Level 5 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 11 = Leader Skill: None |-| Missing Levels = Leader Skill: |-| Level 23 = Leader Skill: None |-| Level 26 = Leader Skill: None |-| Level 29 = Leader Skill: None Victory: +2 Crystals Razak Monsters: Level 7 = Leader Skill: None |-| Missing Levels = Leader Skill: |-| Level 22 = Leader Skill: None |-| Level 25 = Leader Skill: None |-| Level 26 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 27 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 28 = Leader Skill: None Victory: +2 Crystals Taihan Monsters: Level 14 = Leader Skill: |-| Missing Levels = Leader Skill: |-| Level 26 = Leader Skill: None |-| Level 26 alt = Leader Skill: None |-| Level 27 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 28 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 29 = Leader Skill: None Victory: +2 Crystals Shai Monsters: Level 12 = Leader Skill: None |-| Missing Levels = Leader Skill: |-| Level 24 = Leader Skill: Increases the Attack Speed of ally monsters with Water attribute by 23% |-| Level 27 = Leader Skill: Increases the Attack Speed of ally monsters with Water attribute by 23% |-| Level 30 = Leader Skill: Increases the Attack Speed of ally monsters with Water attribute by 23% Victory: +2 Crystals Morgana Monsters: Level 16 = Leader Skill: None |-| Missing Levels = Leader Skill: |-| Level 25 = Leader Skill: Increases the HP of ally monsters by 33% |-| Level 25 alt = Leader Skill: Increases the Critical Rate of ally monsters with Water attribute by 38% |-| Level 26 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 27 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 28 = Leader Skill: Increases the HP of ally monsters by 33%. Victory: +2 Crystals Volta Monsters: Level 24 = Leader Skill: None |-| Missing Levels = Leader Skill: |-| Level 27 = Leader Skill: Increases the Attack Power of ally monsters with Fire attribute by 40% |-| Level 27 alt = Leader Skill: Increases the Resistance of ally monsters by 30% |-| Level 28 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 29 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 30 = Leader Skill: Increases the Attack Power of ally monsters in the Dungeons by 44%. Victory: +2 Crystals Edmund Monsters: Level 21 = Leader Skill: None |-| Missing Levels = Leader Skill: |-| Level 24 = Leader Skill: None |-| Level 27 = Leader Skill: Increases the Defense of ally monsters with Water Attribute by 40% |-| Level 28 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 29 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 30 = Leader Skill: Increases the Defense of ally monsters with Water Attribute by 40% Victory: +2 Crystals Kellan Monsters: Level 27 = Leader Skill: Increases the Attack Power of ally monsters with Dark attribute by 30% |-| Level 27 alt = Leader Skill: None |-| Level 28 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 29 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 30 = Leader Skill: Increases the HP of an ally monster in the Arena by 21%. Victory: +3 Crystals Kiyan Monsters: Level 28 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 29 = Leader Skill: |-| Level 30 = Leader Skill: Increases the Resistance of ally monsters by 41% Victory: +3 Crystals